An electronic device is a device having a circuit based on electronic elements. Especially, a portable electronic device (portable terminal, mobile terminal) is an electronic device, which is easily carried and has one or more functions, such as inputting/outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the electronic device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Meanwhile, a modem, a dongle and the like as a type of portable electronic device, are external peripheral devices of computers, phones and the like, to provide voice call and telephony call functions to the electronic device main body.
In recent time, an Internet access via various types of electronic devices has been enabled, and accordingly web surfing using such electronic devices has been supported. However, web history provided upon an Internet access via an electronic device is provided merely on a date-basis, a time-basis and the like. Hence, when a user tries to re-search for a webpage which the user has accessed before, the user may suffer from difficulty in search for the exact webpage having accessed.
Also, web pages accessed by the user are not sorted according to specific subjects, consequently, it may be difficult for the user to intuitively search for webpages associated with a subject which the user is interested in.